I See You subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:01:16,280 --> 00:01:18,794 Think you'll be okay waiting here by yourself? 2 00:01:19,600 --> 00:01:22,353 Yeah, whatever. 3 00:01:23,440 --> 00:01:27,115 Sir, if you'd like to smoke, you need to be another 20 feet from the door. 4 00:01:27,280 --> 00:01:30,192 So roll me further, bitch. 5 00:01:51,160 --> 00:01:52,149 What's coming? 6 00:01:52,320 --> 00:01:55,278 Male, Caucasian. Early 40s. Multiple gunshot wounds. 7 00:01:59,160 --> 00:02:01,720 BP is 70. Seven-zero over palp. 8 00:02:01,880 --> 00:02:05,634 Pulse 140. One-four-zero. Weak and thready at the brachial. 9 00:02:05,800 --> 00:02:08,155 No breath sounds on the right side, belly is rigid. 10 00:02:08,320 --> 00:02:10,709 Appears pale and diaphoretic. How many entry wounds? 11 00:02:10,880 --> 00:02:13,075 Four. Shoulder and hip, through and through. 12 00:02:13,240 --> 00:02:16,710 Right lung in lower left quadrant, no visible... exit wounds. 13 00:02:16,880 --> 00:02:18,359 Let's get him 2 grams of oxygen. 14 00:02:18,520 --> 00:02:20,750 - What's his haemoglobin? - Seven-point-three. 15 00:02:21,640 --> 00:02:24,279 Need two large-bore IVs, six units O-neg. 16 00:02:24,440 --> 00:02:27,193 Type and cross for six more units, chest x-ray and KUB. 17 00:02:27,360 --> 00:02:30,113 Notify the OR, we are on the way. 18 00:02:31,040 --> 00:02:33,873 OR 1 is clear. Let's put him in there. 19 00:03:02,840 --> 00:03:05,308 Yo, Jesse, sorry I'm late, man. 20 00:03:08,400 --> 00:03:10,311 Damn, brother, look at you. 21 00:03:10,480 --> 00:03:12,550 That's messed up. 22 00:03:12,840 --> 00:03:15,115 How are you feeling? You okay? 23 00:03:15,360 --> 00:03:17,078 Actually... 24 00:03:18,880 --> 00:03:20,916 ...I'm great. 25 00:03:43,000 --> 00:03:44,877 I don't understand. 26 00:03:45,040 --> 00:03:47,110 I thought things were going pretty well. 27 00:03:48,640 --> 00:03:50,870 I thought we were kind of simpatico. 28 00:03:51,040 --> 00:03:54,555 You know? We were becoming a real team. 29 00:03:55,560 --> 00:03:58,950 Not... Not so much, no. 30 00:03:59,280 --> 00:04:03,353 Is this about the temperature setting? I can assure you that will not happen... 31 00:04:03,520 --> 00:04:05,272 No, it's bigger than that, Gale. 32 00:04:05,440 --> 00:04:09,069 It's much more than that. 33 00:04:09,760 --> 00:04:11,034 Could you elaborate? 34 00:04:11,200 --> 00:04:13,589 Well, yes, of course I could... 35 00:04:13,760 --> 00:04:17,275 ...but I don't think either of us... 36 00:04:17,440 --> 00:04:20,159 ...would necessarily benefit from a prolonged... 37 00:04:22,400 --> 00:04:24,118 Yeah, so... 38 00:04:24,280 --> 00:04:25,395 Yeah. 39 00:04:25,560 --> 00:04:28,028 I set up the... entire lab. 40 00:04:28,480 --> 00:04:30,471 You said you liked the configuration. 41 00:04:30,640 --> 00:04:32,312 And I do. 42 00:04:32,760 --> 00:04:34,512 For the most part. 43 00:04:34,960 --> 00:04:39,397 Look, you're a fine chemist, really, with a promising future. 44 00:04:39,560 --> 00:04:42,597 It's just that I... 45 00:04:42,760 --> 00:04:49,518 That we just have different rhythms, Gale. 46 00:04:49,680 --> 00:04:50,954 You see... It's... 47 00:04:51,760 --> 00:04:55,673 It's as if I'm classical... 48 00:04:55,840 --> 00:05:01,153 ...but you are more jazz. 49 00:05:01,920 --> 00:05:04,798 - Jazz. - Jazz. Yes. 50 00:05:04,960 --> 00:05:07,599 And God knows there is nothing wrong with jazz. 51 00:05:08,000 --> 00:05:13,233 It's simply that I require... 52 00:05:13,400 --> 00:05:15,994 - Classical. - Exactly. 53 00:05:17,640 --> 00:05:19,915 Oh, shit. 54 00:05:20,200 --> 00:05:22,998 Man, this is the bomb. 55 00:05:29,880 --> 00:05:31,836 What's up, partner? 56 00:05:35,400 --> 00:05:37,231 - I can't believe this. - My replacement? 57 00:05:37,400 --> 00:05:39,356 Oh, Jesus. 58 00:05:39,520 --> 00:05:41,909 Hi. Gale. 59 00:05:42,280 --> 00:05:44,157 - Nice to meet you. - What's up? 60 00:05:44,320 --> 00:05:46,754 Man. We should've ditched that RV months ago. 61 00:05:46,920 --> 00:05:49,354 It's all, like, shiny up in here. 62 00:05:52,840 --> 00:05:56,799 I'm sorry, I must be missing something. I don't mean... I don't mean to be... 63 00:05:58,240 --> 00:05:59,832 - This... - No. 64 00:06:00,000 --> 00:06:03,549 - Makes no sense. 65 00:06:09,520 --> 00:06:15,277 So I guess this is... 66 00:06:17,200 --> 00:06:20,909 Oh, dear mother of God. 67 00:06:23,040 --> 00:06:25,076 This is for the best. 68 00:06:25,920 --> 00:06:28,992 Two hundred pounds a week. Got it? 69 00:06:29,640 --> 00:06:30,959 Yeah. 70 00:06:31,120 --> 00:06:33,190 Oh, man. 71 00:06:34,040 --> 00:06:36,031 Mr. White. 72 00:06:47,800 --> 00:06:49,597 Okay, there's a lot to show you. 73 00:06:49,760 --> 00:06:51,955 Some new techniques to learn. 74 00:06:52,120 --> 00:06:55,396 - What, now? - Yes, now. 75 00:06:55,560 --> 00:06:58,438 We've only got a couple days before our next batch is due. 76 00:06:58,600 --> 00:07:00,238 And I need to get you up to speed. 77 00:07:01,640 --> 00:07:05,110 Right on. I'm just saying... 78 00:07:07,040 --> 00:07:09,076 How's the cell service down here? 79 00:07:09,240 --> 00:07:10,798 It's nonexistent. 80 00:07:10,960 --> 00:07:12,359 We're shielded. 81 00:07:12,520 --> 00:07:14,750 There's a hard line for emergencies. Come on. 82 00:07:14,920 --> 00:07:17,036 So you haven't talked to anybody today... 83 00:07:17,200 --> 00:07:19,714 ...other than, you know, Captain Nerd there. 84 00:07:20,840 --> 00:07:21,909 Why? 85 00:07:22,880 --> 00:07:24,632 Your brother-in-law. 86 00:07:25,480 --> 00:07:26,959 What about him? 87 00:07:30,160 --> 00:07:32,276 - What's the story? - He was unresponsive. 88 00:07:32,440 --> 00:07:34,476 You getting exposure on those wounds? 89 00:07:34,640 --> 00:07:36,631 - Two units of normal saline. - Bivalve mass. 90 00:07:36,800 --> 00:07:39,633 Breath sounds bilaterally. Femur's like a wet bag of gravel. 91 00:07:39,800 --> 00:07:42,189 Other one's not much better. Get those boots off. 92 00:07:42,360 --> 00:07:45,318 See if you get a pulse. Get blood-pressure cup or an ABI? 93 00:07:45,480 --> 00:07:46,549 Where's that blood? 94 00:07:47,240 --> 00:07:49,549 Dr. Bording to Cardiology. 95 00:07:49,720 --> 00:07:51,995 Dr. Bording to Cardiology. 96 00:07:52,200 --> 00:07:54,270 - Sir, can I help you? - Yeah, I... 97 00:07:54,440 --> 00:07:56,829 - It's all right. He's family. - Thank you. 98 00:07:57,480 --> 00:08:02,235 Marie. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, honey. 99 00:08:07,200 --> 00:08:08,349 I'm so sorry. 100 00:08:08,800 --> 00:08:11,030 I don't know what to say. 101 00:08:17,680 --> 00:08:19,716 - How is he? - I don't know. 102 00:08:19,880 --> 00:08:22,678 They won't really tell us anything. He's still in surgery. 103 00:08:24,000 --> 00:08:26,468 They shot him four times. 104 00:08:27,400 --> 00:08:29,311 Oh, Christ. 105 00:08:33,800 --> 00:08:35,916 - Where's Holly? - I got a sitter. 106 00:08:38,400 --> 00:08:41,312 - Hey, how are you, huh? - Fine. 107 00:08:41,480 --> 00:08:42,913 Yeah? 108 00:08:44,480 --> 00:08:46,038 Sure? 109 00:08:47,000 --> 00:08:50,151 I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. 110 00:08:51,680 --> 00:08:53,432 Okay. 111 00:08:53,600 --> 00:08:57,878 - Here. Let me get the door. - I got it. I'm fine. 112 00:09:00,560 --> 00:09:05,839 Walt. Walt, this is ASAC Merkert. Hank's brother-in-law, Walt. 113 00:09:06,360 --> 00:09:07,952 - Hello. - I'm very sorry. 114 00:09:08,120 --> 00:09:09,394 Thank you. 115 00:09:09,560 --> 00:09:12,791 Can you tell us anything or any details? 116 00:09:12,960 --> 00:09:15,428 Right now, all we know is two men ambushed Hank. 117 00:09:15,600 --> 00:09:18,478 They didn't have any ID on them. Probably Mexican nationals. 118 00:09:19,240 --> 00:09:22,915 Their tattoos indicated an affiliation with the drug cartel. 119 00:09:25,320 --> 00:09:27,151 Why did they attack Hank? 120 00:09:27,320 --> 00:09:28,719 We're not sure yet. 121 00:09:28,880 --> 00:09:32,759 It could be in relation to a investigation Hank was working... 122 00:09:32,920 --> 00:09:37,198 ...or it could be a message to the DEA in general. 123 00:09:39,520 --> 00:09:40,839 They had an axe. 124 00:09:41,760 --> 00:09:45,116 The cartels tend to be dramatic. 125 00:09:45,960 --> 00:09:47,029 Jesus. 126 00:09:49,600 --> 00:09:52,717 - Where are they? I mean, did they...? - Hank got both of them. 127 00:09:52,880 --> 00:09:56,429 He killed one outright, the other one's upstairs in critical condition. 128 00:09:56,600 --> 00:10:00,149 Your brother-in-law's one tough son of a bitch to take them both out... 129 00:10:00,320 --> 00:10:02,880 ...considering he didn't even have his gun. 130 00:10:05,400 --> 00:10:07,595 He didn't have his gun? 131 00:10:11,400 --> 00:10:14,597 Why didn't Hank have his gun? 132 00:10:15,080 --> 00:10:17,389 Marie, the assault charge. 133 00:10:17,560 --> 00:10:20,233 I had to suspend Hank pending the investigation. 134 00:10:20,400 --> 00:10:23,233 That means I had to take away his weapon. 135 00:10:23,400 --> 00:10:24,879 You had to take it. 136 00:10:25,040 --> 00:10:27,793 - It's standard procedure. No one... - Okay. All right, listen. 137 00:10:27,960 --> 00:10:32,351 If you all listened to him from the start and let him arrest that degenerate... 138 00:10:32,520 --> 00:10:34,954 ...he wouldn't have taken things into his own hands. 139 00:10:35,120 --> 00:10:37,714 And he would've had a gun and could've defended himself. 140 00:10:37,880 --> 00:10:40,075 - Marie, let's just... - No. Just... 141 00:10:42,160 --> 00:10:43,832 It's their fault. 142 00:10:44,000 --> 00:10:45,956 He didn't have a gun. 143 00:10:46,120 --> 00:10:48,076 Honey, this isn't helping you. 144 00:10:48,240 --> 00:10:49,832 You. 145 00:10:50,520 --> 00:10:52,875 What kind of partner are you? 146 00:10:54,280 --> 00:10:57,590 You were supposed to back him up, and where were you? 147 00:10:57,760 --> 00:10:59,557 Where were you? 148 00:10:59,720 --> 00:11:01,517 Texas. 149 00:11:03,160 --> 00:11:04,513 And you. 150 00:11:04,680 --> 00:11:07,717 You're supposed to protect your agents... 151 00:11:07,880 --> 00:11:09,871 ...instead of taking their guns... 152 00:11:10,040 --> 00:11:12,759 ...not supporting them, not backing them up. 153 00:11:12,920 --> 00:11:14,353 - Marie. Marie. - When they... 154 00:11:14,520 --> 00:11:18,911 Honey, let's just go and sit down, okay? 155 00:11:19,480 --> 00:11:23,712 I'm not doing anything until these two get the hell out of here. I mean it. 156 00:11:29,440 --> 00:11:30,793 - Sorry... - Go. 157 00:11:31,400 --> 00:11:32,799 You are not welcome here. 158 00:11:32,960 --> 00:11:37,158 - The DEA is not welcome here. - Okay, honey. 159 00:11:37,320 --> 00:11:38,435 Come on. 160 00:11:38,600 --> 00:11:40,875 Come on. Let's go sit down. 161 00:11:52,880 --> 00:11:54,916 It's not just them. 162 00:11:56,240 --> 00:11:58,834 It's you, Walt. 163 00:12:04,720 --> 00:12:09,236 This Pinkman that Hank was looking for... 164 00:12:09,400 --> 00:12:12,198 ...Hank would have never even heard his name... 165 00:12:12,360 --> 00:12:15,955 ...if you hadn't bought marijuana from him. 166 00:12:16,120 --> 00:12:18,918 - Marie... - Do you ever think about that, Walt? 167 00:12:19,080 --> 00:12:20,718 Do you? 168 00:12:21,040 --> 00:12:23,918 Do you think about everything that you have put him through? 169 00:12:24,080 --> 00:12:26,071 Marie, stop. 170 00:12:26,280 --> 00:12:29,238 You're upset, and you're looking for someone to blame... 171 00:12:29,400 --> 00:12:32,039 ...and it's understandable, but don't blame Walt. 172 00:12:32,200 --> 00:12:34,589 It's not his fault. 173 00:12:41,360 --> 00:12:43,351 I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 174 00:12:43,520 --> 00:12:46,239 - Sweetheart... - No. No. Don't... 175 00:12:50,080 --> 00:12:53,197 - It's okay. - It's Hank. 176 00:12:53,360 --> 00:12:55,032 It's all right. 177 00:13:10,800 --> 00:13:13,360 All right, you're done. 178 00:13:15,680 --> 00:13:17,636 Okay, next. 179 00:14:47,360 --> 00:14:49,078 Hello. 180 00:14:51,000 --> 00:14:53,992 Hello, hello, hello. 181 00:14:59,280 --> 00:15:00,793 Yeah. 182 00:15:09,440 --> 00:15:14,230 Yo, yo, yo. Jesse Pinkman in the house. 183 00:15:16,440 --> 00:15:21,389 Oh, my dear God. 184 00:15:55,280 --> 00:15:57,794 Walter White to the nearest courtesy phone. 185 00:15:57,960 --> 00:16:01,430 Walter White, please pick up a courtesy phone. 186 00:16:12,480 --> 00:16:14,516 Yo, we working sometime this year? 187 00:16:16,000 --> 00:16:19,151 What the hell are you thinking? Why are you calling me here? 188 00:16:19,320 --> 00:16:21,788 Tried your cell and it went straight to voicemail. 189 00:16:21,960 --> 00:16:24,349 - How am I to get a hold of you? - You aren't. 190 00:16:24,520 --> 00:16:27,318 It's been a whole day. How long is this grieving process? 191 00:16:27,480 --> 00:16:29,072 Just put a clock on it for me. 192 00:16:29,400 --> 00:16:31,994 All I'm saying is we have a schedule, right? 193 00:16:32,160 --> 00:16:34,628 My family comes before your schedule. 194 00:16:34,800 --> 00:16:36,756 Dude, it's not my schedule. 195 00:16:36,920 --> 00:16:41,118 - We have responsibilities here. - I'll get there when I get there. 196 00:16:41,720 --> 00:16:45,110 You know what? Whatever. I'll just cook on my own. 197 00:16:45,280 --> 00:16:47,919 - You will do no such thing. - Why not? 198 00:16:49,160 --> 00:16:50,673 Well, for starters... 199 00:16:50,840 --> 00:16:53,718 ...you aren't the least bit familiar with any of the equipment. 200 00:16:53,880 --> 00:16:56,269 There's gotta be some sort of manual, right? 201 00:16:56,600 --> 00:16:59,160 - And I can read. - Jesse, touch nothing. 202 00:16:59,320 --> 00:17:01,436 Stop treating me lik e I'm lik e your assistant. 203 00:17:01,600 --> 00:17:05,036 I'm not your bitch to order around. We're partners. Remember? 204 00:17:05,200 --> 00:17:11,150 I need you to sit patiently and wait, I will be there as soon as I can. 205 00:17:11,320 --> 00:17:13,390 Thank you very much for your kind words. 206 00:17:13,560 --> 00:17:17,269 - We really do appreciate that. - What, is your wife there? 207 00:17:17,440 --> 00:17:19,271 Yes. Yes, she is. 208 00:17:19,440 --> 00:17:21,954 She would be happy to know you asked about her. 209 00:17:22,120 --> 00:17:23,712 Please do keep us in your thoughts. 210 00:17:23,880 --> 00:17:25,836 Hey, tell your douche bag brother-in-law... 211 00:17:26,000 --> 00:17:27,991 ...to head towards the light. 212 00:17:30,400 --> 00:17:34,234 So I'm thinking maybe we should go get everybody some breakfast. 213 00:17:34,400 --> 00:17:38,029 Yeah, that sounds good. Do you know who that was? 214 00:17:52,040 --> 00:17:57,239 You know, these... eggs are really not too bad. 215 00:18:10,480 --> 00:18:12,596 - Look at that. - Look at what? 216 00:18:12,760 --> 00:18:15,752 At what? This. These spots. 217 00:18:15,920 --> 00:18:18,514 This fork is absolutely filthy. 218 00:18:22,600 --> 00:18:25,797 Tell me you see this. You've got good eyes. Look at that. 219 00:18:25,960 --> 00:18:29,157 Marie, those are just water spots. 220 00:18:29,320 --> 00:18:30,309 That's fine. 221 00:18:30,680 --> 00:18:32,910 Those are not "water spots." 222 00:18:33,080 --> 00:18:34,991 That's dirt. 223 00:18:35,160 --> 00:18:38,357 This silverware's obviously not been cleaned. 224 00:18:38,520 --> 00:18:42,035 It's covered in germs from someone... else's mouth. 225 00:18:42,200 --> 00:18:44,350 God knows what. 226 00:18:44,520 --> 00:18:48,195 Seriously, Aunt Marie, it's water spots. 227 00:18:48,360 --> 00:18:51,272 Ours at home aren't any better. 228 00:18:51,440 --> 00:18:54,238 Yours at home are irrelevant. We're in a hospital. 229 00:18:54,400 --> 00:18:57,437 They need to be a higher standard. They have a responsibility. 230 00:18:57,600 --> 00:18:59,079 Well, I'm not actually sure... 231 00:18:59,240 --> 00:19:02,994 ...if the cafeteria necessarily qualifies as being part of the hospital. 232 00:19:03,160 --> 00:19:06,152 It's in the same building. It's all under the same roof. 233 00:19:06,320 --> 00:19:07,833 Do you think that sick people... 234 00:19:08,000 --> 00:19:10,560 ...aren't eating with this bacteria-infested silverware? 235 00:19:10,720 --> 00:19:13,757 My God, how are you supposed to survive this death trap? 236 00:19:16,320 --> 00:19:18,117 Marie... 237 00:19:20,880 --> 00:19:22,393 I survived. 238 00:19:23,640 --> 00:19:26,279 I had my lobectomy at this hospital. 239 00:19:26,440 --> 00:19:28,032 Remember that? 240 00:19:28,920 --> 00:19:31,309 Remember how scared we all were? 241 00:19:32,520 --> 00:19:36,911 I didn't wanna act like it, but I was terrified. 242 00:19:37,800 --> 00:19:40,189 All that week, all I could think of... 243 00:19:40,360 --> 00:19:44,797 ...was how they were actually going to cut me open... 244 00:19:44,960 --> 00:19:47,952 ...and take out a part of me... 245 00:19:48,120 --> 00:19:51,157 ...that was with me my entire life. 246 00:19:51,320 --> 00:19:53,470 I couldn't get that image out of my head. 247 00:19:55,440 --> 00:20:01,959 I think the scariest part was when they took me into pre-op. 248 00:20:02,400 --> 00:20:07,076 Lying there, waiting for them to anesthetise you. 249 00:20:07,440 --> 00:20:12,468 Knowing that you may never wake up again. 250 00:20:18,400 --> 00:20:23,110 Actually what I really remember about that day... 251 00:20:23,280 --> 00:20:25,669 ...is driving to the hospital. 252 00:20:25,840 --> 00:20:28,559 Skyler, you remember me wanting to drive that day? 253 00:20:29,240 --> 00:20:30,832 Yeah. 254 00:20:31,000 --> 00:20:34,675 Anyway, there we are. We're driving up Central... 255 00:20:34,840 --> 00:20:37,877 ...and we hit every green light. 256 00:20:38,040 --> 00:20:42,955 I mean, every single light that we hit... green. 257 00:20:44,240 --> 00:20:46,310 It's just... When does that happen? 258 00:20:47,760 --> 00:20:52,675 Just like, bang, bang, green the... entire way. 259 00:20:53,040 --> 00:20:56,828 And the whole time, all I could think about was: 260 00:20:57,000 --> 00:21:02,199 "Why today? Why? Why can't I just spend... 261 00:21:02,360 --> 00:21:05,318 ...a few extra minutes in the car with my family?" 262 00:21:07,800 --> 00:21:11,475 I never wanted to be stuck in traffic so bad in my life. 263 00:21:13,000 --> 00:21:15,594 At least I was with my family. 264 00:21:17,520 --> 00:21:19,272 I had that. 265 00:21:23,800 --> 00:21:28,396 Anyway, I survived this place. 266 00:21:29,320 --> 00:21:32,437 And I'm not half the man your husband is. 267 00:21:58,760 --> 00:22:00,352 Yes? 268 00:22:00,520 --> 00:22:02,636 What the hell is going on up there? 269 00:22:03,040 --> 00:22:04,792 I was gonna ask you the same question. 270 00:22:05,120 --> 00:22:06,394 You know about my men? 271 00:22:06,560 --> 00:22:10,075 I heard that they attack ed a DEA agent. Why would they do that? 272 00:22:10,240 --> 00:22:14,074 What's the matter? Spanish not good enough anymore? 273 00:22:15,960 --> 00:22:19,032 I didn't order this, and my men would never do this on their own. 274 00:22:19,200 --> 00:22:21,839 Someone gave the go-ahead. 275 00:22:22,040 --> 00:22:24,190 Are you accusing me? 276 00:22:24,720 --> 00:22:26,870 I'm just saying they wouldn't act on their own. 277 00:22:27,040 --> 00:22:30,032 I am not in the habit of picking my own pocket. 278 00:22:31,080 --> 00:22:34,277 I assume that the next shipment will be delayed. 279 00:22:34,440 --> 00:22:37,796 - Any thoughts on when it might arrive? - A week, a month. 280 00:22:37,960 --> 00:22:41,873 There's too much focus on the border. We lay low for the time being. 281 00:22:42,040 --> 00:22:44,110 We lay low, and then we get the real story... 282 00:22:44,280 --> 00:22:45,713 ...from my man who survived. 283 00:22:45,880 --> 00:22:48,599 Your man is in custody. 284 00:22:48,760 --> 00:22:49,829 God bless America! 285 00:22:50,000 --> 00:22:52,468 He's innocent until proven guilty. Correct? 286 00:22:52,640 --> 00:22:54,312 I'll get him the best lawyer... 287 00:22:54,480 --> 00:22:56,436 ...and then we'll learn the truth. 288 00:22:57,000 --> 00:22:59,150 Well, keep me apprised. 289 00:23:02,600 --> 00:23:04,989 Any time you got that close proximity to the spine... 290 00:23:05,160 --> 00:23:07,390 ...there's always gonna be cause for concern... 291 00:23:07,560 --> 00:23:10,233 ...but as I say, it's really too soon to tell. 292 00:23:10,400 --> 00:23:12,868 He's out of surgery, at least, which is... 293 00:23:13,040 --> 00:23:16,237 - Out of surgery, on way to recovery. - All right. And where's that? 294 00:23:16,400 --> 00:23:18,356 Unfortunately, you can't see him yet. 295 00:23:18,520 --> 00:23:20,590 We're gonna have to wait for him to stabilize. 296 00:23:21,320 --> 00:23:23,276 How long will that take? 297 00:23:23,440 --> 00:23:25,431 I can't really say. It could be hours. 298 00:23:25,600 --> 00:23:28,751 But we'll let you know just as soon as you can see him. 299 00:23:30,360 --> 00:23:31,873 Thank you. 300 00:23:37,720 --> 00:23:40,359 Maybe we should get you home for a couple hours? 301 00:23:40,520 --> 00:23:42,431 Get some rest? 302 00:23:42,840 --> 00:23:45,070 I'm not going anywhere. 303 00:23:45,920 --> 00:23:47,069 Me neither. 304 00:23:52,720 --> 00:23:56,554 Well, is anyone... else dying to brush their teeth... 305 00:23:56,720 --> 00:23:58,312 ...or is it just me? 306 00:23:59,960 --> 00:24:02,679 What if I ran over to the house and picked up a few things? 307 00:24:02,840 --> 00:24:05,308 Marie? I could swing by your place. 308 00:24:05,480 --> 00:24:08,517 That would be great. Thanks, Walt. 309 00:24:10,440 --> 00:24:11,793 Okay. 310 00:24:26,240 --> 00:24:28,196 Walt. Walt. 311 00:24:28,360 --> 00:24:30,316 We just heard he came through. 312 00:24:30,480 --> 00:24:33,790 Yeah, well, it's, you know, guardedly good news. 313 00:24:33,960 --> 00:24:35,837 - Thank God. I'll take it. - Yeah. 314 00:24:36,000 --> 00:24:39,037 Hey, guys, this is Hank's brother-in-law, Walt. 315 00:24:39,200 --> 00:24:41,270 - Good to meet you. Hi. - Hey. 316 00:24:41,440 --> 00:24:44,830 - We were just swapping Hank stories. - That could go on all day. 317 00:24:45,000 --> 00:24:47,150 God knows, there's a million of them. 318 00:24:48,760 --> 00:24:52,036 - Meanwhile... - Miserable piece of shit. 319 00:24:52,320 --> 00:24:54,709 Guy who shot him, one that's left, he's up there. 320 00:24:54,880 --> 00:24:57,599 Got the painkillers going on, resting comfortably. 321 00:24:57,760 --> 00:24:59,273 Your tax dollars at work. 322 00:24:59,760 --> 00:25:01,830 Gotta see what Hank did to that bastard. 323 00:25:03,400 --> 00:25:04,958 Wanna see? 324 00:25:06,440 --> 00:25:07,634 Come on, let me show you. 325 00:25:28,720 --> 00:25:30,551 You comfortable, you piece of shit? 326 00:26:26,320 --> 00:26:28,754 - You got him? - Come on. 327 00:26:28,960 --> 00:26:32,236 - All right. - Easy now, easy. 328 00:27:04,040 --> 00:27:05,393 Come here. 329 00:27:08,480 --> 00:27:09,959 No. 330 00:27:13,440 --> 00:27:14,509 Oh, shit. 331 00:27:20,920 --> 00:27:22,751 Oh, sheesh. 332 00:27:22,920 --> 00:27:24,831 Oh, sheesh. 333 00:27:25,000 --> 00:27:28,072 One for you and two for... 334 00:28:01,640 --> 00:28:03,153 Yeah. 335 00:28:14,120 --> 00:28:16,793 Finally. About damn time. 336 00:28:28,640 --> 00:28:31,074 Why isn't there anything cooking? 337 00:28:47,520 --> 00:28:49,511 Walter White to the nearest courtesy phone. 338 00:28:50,640 --> 00:28:52,870 - Operator. - This is Walter White. 339 00:28:53,040 --> 00:28:54,712 I'll connect you. 340 00:28:57,920 --> 00:29:00,559 Yo, we got problems, big ones. 341 00:29:00,720 --> 00:29:04,315 Reverend, so nice of you to call. Again. 342 00:29:04,480 --> 00:29:05,799 Turn your phone on already. 343 00:29:05,960 --> 00:29:08,918 You know, I will definitely look into that. 344 00:29:09,080 --> 00:29:12,789 I'll tell you what. Why don't I just call you right back on my cell phone? 345 00:29:12,960 --> 00:29:14,313 Okay? 346 00:29:15,960 --> 00:29:19,509 I told you to wait. I don't know how many more ways I could say it. 347 00:29:19,680 --> 00:29:21,557 Yeah, dick, I was waiting... 348 00:29:21,720 --> 00:29:24,314 ...and then that creepy, quiet guy showed up. 349 00:29:24,840 --> 00:29:27,115 - Gus came by? - Not him, man. 350 00:29:27,280 --> 00:29:29,510 Apparently I'm not worthy of meeting him. 351 00:29:29,680 --> 00:29:32,274 The other one. The one I'm qualified to speak to. 352 00:29:32,440 --> 00:29:33,919 He started asking questions too. 353 00:29:34,080 --> 00:29:37,914 Lik e why haven't we cook ed anything. All right, we have a quota. 354 00:29:38,080 --> 00:29:41,516 It's due tomorrow. Do you seriously not care or what? 355 00:29:41,680 --> 00:29:44,478 Because that guy, he's got, lik e, the dead eyes. 356 00:29:44,640 --> 00:29:45,834 Let me ask you something. 357 00:29:46,000 --> 00:29:48,639 Do you remember when we were out in the desert with Tuco? 358 00:29:48,800 --> 00:29:51,917 Oh, you mean when he put a machine gun to my head? 359 00:29:52,080 --> 00:29:54,753 Yeah, I think that does ring a tiny bell. Why? 360 00:29:54,920 --> 00:29:57,309 No. He kept... He kept saying... 361 00:29:57,480 --> 00:30:00,995 ...that someone was coming up from Mexico to get us. 362 00:30:01,160 --> 00:30:03,594 Do you remember? Now, who was that? 363 00:30:03,760 --> 00:30:07,912 What the hell has this got to do with...? Look, I don't know. It was... 364 00:30:11,000 --> 00:30:12,558 His cousins. 365 00:30:12,720 --> 00:30:15,871 Right, Jesse? It was... It was his cousins. 366 00:30:16,040 --> 00:30:18,474 Yeah, cousins. 367 00:30:18,640 --> 00:30:20,153 Whatever, man. Why? 368 00:30:38,400 --> 00:30:39,879 Any news? 369 00:30:40,040 --> 00:30:41,792 No change. 370 00:30:43,840 --> 00:30:49,312 Okay, well, I didn't know whose toothbrushes were whose... 371 00:30:49,480 --> 00:30:52,358 ...so I just stopped by the drugstore. 372 00:30:53,040 --> 00:30:54,837 Thank God for travel sizes, right? 373 00:30:55,000 --> 00:30:56,399 - Thank you. - Yeah. 374 00:30:58,040 --> 00:30:59,393 Yeah. 375 00:31:03,360 --> 00:31:05,920 Oh, I think I'm gonna go wash my face. 376 00:31:06,080 --> 00:31:08,036 I'm going crazy. 377 00:31:08,960 --> 00:31:11,918 - Do you wanna come? - Yeah. 378 00:31:19,280 --> 00:31:21,396 Nurse Franklin, please page the operator. 379 00:31:21,560 --> 00:31:23,994 Nurse Franklin, page the operator. 380 00:31:27,600 --> 00:31:29,750 I got candy bars. 381 00:31:34,080 --> 00:31:35,832 Is this what you were asking for? 382 00:31:36,000 --> 00:31:37,956 - Yeah. - Yeah? 383 00:31:38,120 --> 00:31:41,271 Yeah, I skimmed through it. 384 00:31:41,440 --> 00:31:43,715 - Looks interesting. - Yeah. 385 00:31:44,520 --> 00:31:46,909 Uncle Hank gave it to me. 386 00:31:50,800 --> 00:31:52,836 Well, what's it about? 387 00:31:55,520 --> 00:32:00,036 Pablo Escobar, this big drug guy in the... 80s. 388 00:32:00,360 --> 00:32:03,158 Yeah. Yeah. I remember seeing him on the news. 389 00:32:04,760 --> 00:32:08,116 Well, it's more about the guys who investigated him... 390 00:32:08,560 --> 00:32:10,630 ...and tried to bring him down. 391 00:32:10,800 --> 00:32:13,678 Some of them were DEA, you know? 392 00:32:14,040 --> 00:32:18,830 Uncle Hank said that they were worth learning about... 393 00:32:19,320 --> 00:32:21,959 ...that everybody knows who Pablo Escobar is... 394 00:32:22,120 --> 00:32:25,669 ...but nobody knows about the guys that brought him down. 395 00:32:27,240 --> 00:32:29,595 I guess I never thought about it. 396 00:32:32,480 --> 00:32:39,318 He said that good guys never get ink like the bad guys do. 397 00:32:47,040 --> 00:32:49,838 So he gave it to me. 398 00:32:50,360 --> 00:32:52,555 Figured I'd read it. 399 00:33:05,840 --> 00:33:07,876 I need to... 400 00:33:08,040 --> 00:33:09,951 - I'll be right back, okay? - Okay. 401 00:33:16,480 --> 00:33:20,678 No, I assure you. We are hard at work. Absolutely. 402 00:33:21,120 --> 00:33:24,351 So I can expect delivery by tomorrow as scheduled. 403 00:33:25,040 --> 00:33:26,473 Well... 404 00:33:27,200 --> 00:33:28,918 Unfortunately... 405 00:33:29,080 --> 00:33:30,718 Unfortunately... 406 00:33:30,880 --> 00:33:34,873 ...we're not going to be able to k eep our schedule this week. 407 00:33:35,040 --> 00:33:37,156 But not for lack of trying. 408 00:33:37,320 --> 00:33:39,276 Is there something I should know? 409 00:33:39,440 --> 00:33:43,149 Well, to be completely honest with you... 410 00:33:44,040 --> 00:33:46,315 ...Gale really screwed us up. 411 00:33:46,480 --> 00:33:50,359 I mean, not on purpose, of course, but he just... He set us way back. 412 00:33:50,520 --> 00:33:53,159 And we've been playing catch-up ever since. 413 00:33:54,440 --> 00:33:58,513 And I've had to be out running errands... 414 00:33:58,680 --> 00:34:00,910 ...and trying to k eep us on target. 415 00:34:02,600 --> 00:34:05,239 Some of the... equipment wasn't calibrated correctly... 416 00:34:05,400 --> 00:34:08,233 Well, it's just all very technical and boring. 417 00:34:08,400 --> 00:34:11,392 But rest assured that... 418 00:34:11,560 --> 00:34:13,755 That we will do whatever it takes. 419 00:34:14,400 --> 00:34:16,118 It has my total attention. 420 00:34:16,280 --> 00:34:18,396 We'll cook through week end if necessary. 421 00:34:19,120 --> 00:34:23,352 We will have 400 pounds for you by next week. 422 00:34:26,720 --> 00:34:28,438 I have your word on that? 423 00:34:28,600 --> 00:34:31,956 You do. You have my word on that. 424 00:34:33,240 --> 00:34:35,435 Thank you for the update. 425 00:34:56,000 --> 00:34:58,833 Yeah. Right. 426 00:35:01,120 --> 00:35:02,553 Any news? 427 00:35:02,720 --> 00:35:06,474 No, I'm just wandering. 428 00:35:07,200 --> 00:35:11,796 - How's everybody doing? - Well, as well as can be... expected. 429 00:35:11,960 --> 00:35:14,872 It's this not knowing... 430 00:35:15,040 --> 00:35:17,349 ...that's the hardest part, I think. 431 00:35:18,640 --> 00:35:21,029 Anything new on these guys? 432 00:35:21,200 --> 00:35:23,111 Who they are? What they wanted? 433 00:35:23,280 --> 00:35:27,034 No, nothing yet, but we'll get it. 434 00:35:30,960 --> 00:35:32,712 Steve... 435 00:35:34,560 --> 00:35:37,358 Do you think there could maybe be others? 436 00:35:38,480 --> 00:35:41,392 Buddy, nobody's getting to Hank. 437 00:35:41,560 --> 00:35:43,790 That was their one shot and they blew it. 438 00:35:43,960 --> 00:35:46,155 So no. 439 00:35:47,080 --> 00:35:48,638 No way. 440 00:35:49,840 --> 00:35:51,273 Jesus. 441 00:35:51,600 --> 00:35:54,876 I'd love to walk in there and shoot that bastard right in the head. 442 00:35:55,040 --> 00:35:56,598 Me too. 443 00:36:04,680 --> 00:36:06,113 Yeah? 444 00:36:06,640 --> 00:36:07,834 Oh, yeah? 445 00:36:08,000 --> 00:36:10,434 Great. We'll be right down. 446 00:36:10,600 --> 00:36:11,828 Food's here. 447 00:36:12,000 --> 00:36:13,877 Hey, you like Pollos Hermanos? 448 00:36:14,040 --> 00:36:16,508 - You guys coming? - Yeah. 449 00:36:17,520 --> 00:36:20,193 - On occasion, yeah. - Owner's a big booster for the DEA. 450 00:36:20,360 --> 00:36:23,557 He heard what happened. He's gonna feed every cop in the building. 451 00:36:24,880 --> 00:36:27,189 - That's wonderful. - Yeah. 452 00:36:27,360 --> 00:36:30,193 And, apparently, he's bringing it by personally. 453 00:36:38,440 --> 00:36:41,238 - I don't even know what to say. - That's an incredible... 454 00:36:41,400 --> 00:36:43,960 - Good, huh? - Delicious. 455 00:36:44,120 --> 00:36:46,918 That's so generous of you. Thank you very much. 456 00:36:47,080 --> 00:36:49,355 Yes, thank you. Guys, did you hear that? 457 00:36:49,520 --> 00:36:52,114 Mr. Fring is offering a 10,000-dollar reward... 458 00:36:52,280 --> 00:36:54,236 ...on any information about the case. 459 00:36:54,400 --> 00:36:58,029 Well, that's... That's wonderful. 460 00:36:58,200 --> 00:37:00,111 Wow, thank you, Mr. Fring. 461 00:37:00,280 --> 00:37:02,794 You're very welcome. Men like your husband... 462 00:37:02,960 --> 00:37:05,679 ...are thin blue line between us and these animals. 463 00:37:05,840 --> 00:37:07,159 I only wish I could do more. 464 00:37:12,760 --> 00:37:14,591 Well, we do appreciate your support. 465 00:37:14,760 --> 00:37:19,038 This reward could turn the tide here. It'll really help. 466 00:37:19,800 --> 00:37:22,997 Again, I can't express how sorry I am. 467 00:37:23,160 --> 00:37:25,310 As it happens, I actually met Agent Schrader. 468 00:37:26,600 --> 00:37:30,354 - Really? - Our fund run, couple of months ago. 469 00:37:30,520 --> 00:37:33,353 Mr. Fring was one of our sponsors. 470 00:37:33,720 --> 00:37:36,951 I talked for a few minutes with your husband. 471 00:37:37,400 --> 00:37:41,837 As a matter of fact, Mr. White, your name came up. 472 00:37:43,800 --> 00:37:45,313 Really? 473 00:37:46,160 --> 00:37:49,789 Yeah, there happened to be a collection jar out for you... 474 00:37:49,960 --> 00:37:52,633 ...and we spoke briefly about your health concerns. 475 00:37:52,800 --> 00:37:55,712 I hope that there's been good news. 476 00:37:58,400 --> 00:38:00,550 Things have improved, yes. 477 00:38:00,720 --> 00:38:02,870 That's wonderful to hear. 478 00:38:03,400 --> 00:38:06,278 It was clear to me how deeply he cares for you. 479 00:38:08,360 --> 00:38:12,239 Well, I have taken up enough of your time. 480 00:38:14,880 --> 00:38:17,917 Thank you again very much. It was a great pleasure to meet you. 481 00:38:18,080 --> 00:38:20,036 - Thank you. - Yes, thank you. 482 00:38:22,000 --> 00:38:25,231 - Let me walk you out. - Oh, no, it's not necessary. 483 00:38:30,680 --> 00:38:33,513 You know, I didn't say thank you. 484 00:38:33,680 --> 00:38:36,478 I'll walk him out. Be right back. 485 00:38:39,720 --> 00:38:41,836 Good to see you. Enjoying the chicken? 486 00:38:42,000 --> 00:38:44,594 - Good. Good... Hey. - Excuse me. 487 00:38:44,760 --> 00:38:47,991 My pleasure. My pleasure, yeah. 488 00:38:48,160 --> 00:38:49,639 - Excuse me. - Thank you. 489 00:38:49,800 --> 00:38:51,597 It's good chicken, huh? Yeah. Good. 490 00:38:51,760 --> 00:38:53,830 - Mr. Fring. - Mr. White. 491 00:38:54,000 --> 00:38:57,231 - I just wanted to thank you again. - It's my pleasure. 492 00:38:57,400 --> 00:39:01,279 May I...? May I speak with you? Just a moment. 493 00:39:05,440 --> 00:39:07,112 You knew. 494 00:39:07,520 --> 00:39:10,796 You knew my brother-in-law was with the DEA. 495 00:39:11,240 --> 00:39:14,073 I investigate... everyone with whom I do business. 496 00:39:14,520 --> 00:39:16,750 What careful man wouldn't? 497 00:39:17,280 --> 00:39:21,637 He is not a problem for us, for our business. 498 00:39:26,520 --> 00:39:27,589 Your being here is... 499 00:39:28,880 --> 00:39:30,950 Is this some sort of message? 500 00:39:31,120 --> 00:39:33,350 I'm supporting my community. 501 00:39:33,520 --> 00:39:36,159 I hide in plain sight, same as you. 502 00:39:36,320 --> 00:39:38,038 - Are we done? - No, listen, I... 503 00:39:38,200 --> 00:39:41,431 This attack on my brother-in-law, I don't understand it. 504 00:39:41,600 --> 00:39:43,431 I don't know what it means. 505 00:39:44,280 --> 00:39:47,556 Please, if you have some knowledge... 506 00:39:47,720 --> 00:39:49,870 ...that you could share with me... 507 00:39:54,280 --> 00:39:56,396 I fear for my family. 508 00:39:56,720 --> 00:39:57,914 I'm sure they'll be fine. 509 00:39:58,320 --> 00:40:01,710 I am told the assassin that survived is gravely injured. 510 00:40:01,880 --> 00:40:03,950 It's doubtful he'll live. 511 00:40:07,040 --> 00:40:09,873 Now thank me and shake my hand. 512 00:40:13,760 --> 00:40:17,878 - Thank you. Thank you again. - You're quite welcome, Mr. White. 513 00:40:19,520 --> 00:40:22,034 Did you hear that? 514 00:40:25,840 --> 00:40:28,115 - We're going up? - Come on. 515 00:40:28,440 --> 00:40:30,112 What's going on? 516 00:40:30,920 --> 00:40:32,592 What's happening? 517 00:40:32,920 --> 00:40:36,276 Starting chest compressions. One, two, three, four. 518 00:40:36,760 --> 00:40:38,159 - One, two, three... - Defib? 519 00:40:38,320 --> 00:40:41,118 Patient is in asystole. Continuing chest compressions. 520 00:40:41,640 --> 00:40:43,119 One, two, three, four. 521 00:40:43,280 --> 00:40:45,589 - Give me a litre of saline. - I can't get a pulse. 522 00:40:45,960 --> 00:40:47,234 One, two, three, four. 523 00:40:47,400 --> 00:40:50,472 - Still nothing. - All right, stopping compressions. 524 00:40:50,640 --> 00:40:52,835 - Time? - Eight forty-three. 525 00:40:53,000 --> 00:40:54,956 Time of death, 20:43. 526 00:40:57,000 --> 00:40:59,912 Burn in hell, you piece of shit. 527 00:41:24,880 --> 00:41:26,472 Yes? Juan? 528 00:41:26,640 --> 00:41:28,312 I assume you heard the news. 529 00:41:28,480 --> 00:41:31,040 Your man died. I heard. 530 00:41:31,200 --> 00:41:33,668 - It's unfortunate. - Yeah, unfortunate. 531 00:41:33,840 --> 00:41:36,593 And meanwhile, I have Federales surrounding my house. 532 00:41:36,760 --> 00:41:40,309 You know what I think, Gustavo? I think you're behind all this. 533 00:41:40,880 --> 00:41:42,677 Why would I do this? 534 00:41:42,840 --> 00:41:45,912 - How would it see... me? - That's the part I'm trying to figure out. 535 00:41:46,080 --> 00:41:48,150 Go off on your own, maybe. 536 00:41:48,360 --> 00:41:50,237 Would you actually think that would work? 537 00:41:50,400 --> 00:41:53,039 Juan, you sound lik e you're under a lot of stress. 538 00:41:53,200 --> 00:41:56,078 You should call me back when you're seeing things more clearly. 539 00:41:56,240 --> 00:41:57,798 I see things clear enough. 540 00:41:57,960 --> 00:42:01,396 One DEA gets shot, all of Washington starts barking. 541 00:42:01,560 --> 00:42:03,596 D.F. Suddenly has to put on a big show... 542 00:42:03,760 --> 00:42:06,399 ...and I wind up with Federales in my rosebushes. 543 00:42:06,560 --> 00:42:08,198 But just for a while. 544 00:42:08,520 --> 00:42:12,229 Appearances, politics. 545 00:42:12,840 --> 00:42:14,353 Are you still there, Gustav o? 546 00:42:14,520 --> 00:42:16,078 Yes. 547 00:42:16,440 --> 00:42:17,475 I'm here. 548 00:42:18,440 --> 00:42:20,078 I'll weather this. I always do. 549 00:42:20,240 --> 00:42:21,719 My brother's a police chief. 550 00:42:21,880 --> 00:42:24,394 I got connections. They'll get me through. 551 00:42:24,560 --> 00:42:26,676 And when I get proof... 552 00:42:26,840 --> 00:42:29,559 ...and the others find out what you've done... 553 00:42:30,040 --> 00:42:32,634 ...maybe we come pay you a visit. 554 00:42:32,800 --> 00:42:34,552 Maybe we can... 555 00:43:20,160 --> 00:43:24,233 Skyler. Skyler. Marie. Marie. 556 00:43:24,720 --> 00:43:27,075 Oh, how is he? Tell me something good. 557 00:43:27,240 --> 00:43:30,471 I think he's stable... enough now for you to go see him briefly. 558 00:43:30,640 --> 00:43:32,995 I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's immediately family only. 559 00:43:33,160 --> 00:43:35,071 - We're all family. - I understand. 560 00:43:35,240 --> 00:43:38,118 But we have a certain protocol here that we need... 561 00:43:38,280 --> 00:43:40,635 We're all family. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles